Pleasant or unpleasant surprise?
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: After fainting from a certain reason, Allen had been doing unusual things to Kanda. What does all of this have to do with the 14th? Now, Allen was going all out to avoid hurting Kanda. AreKan
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: BOYXBOY, MAJOR OOC AND MISTAKES. **

**Disclaimer: D GRAY MAN IS NOT MINE! SATISFIED?! T-T**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Why am **I** the one taking care of the moyashi?! He should be** your **responsibility, not **mine**!" Kanda thundered. Komui closed his eyes and massaged his temples upon feeling a headache coming on. He let out a long sigh; he was not paid enough for this.

"You are only going to keep watch on Allen until he wakes up, which I think he is going to pretty soon. After this, you will be going on your own way."

"Why couldn't you assign another people to keep a bed vigil on the baka moyashi? You know I _despise_ his guts! Over my dead body will I stay in the same room with the moyashi over the period of ten minutes."

"Leenalee and the others had set out on the missions assigned to them yesterday, only you are free as you had just come back today. Do you expect _me_ to take care of Allen when I have much work need to be done?"

"Quit the bullshit, damn Komui! It will be the end of the world if you ever look through one document."

"Enough is enough Kanda, do what you are told, or else _no_ missions for the next three months." Oh, he just had to force Komui to use this method…again.

Kanda's eyes turned to slits. "You wouldn't dare."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Kanda glared at Komui heatedly. What does Komui think of him as? The most compassionate person on Earth? Kanda got more important things to do; he was an exorcist, not some pathetic nanny! He was the destroyer, not the savior. He should be out of the Order killing akumas, not in it taking care of some fainted moyashi. Not like he cared for Allen, his life and death was absolutely none of Kanda's business. Kanda had expected Allen to be dead in the first few months after he had entered the headquarters. But well, well, well, the thought-to-be-dead-soon-moyashi had gained great strength and was going to be a general. The joy.

Kanda swore that someday, he was definitely going to murder these people; first being the Earl and the Noah, second which is the moyashi and third being Lavi, followed by Komui. This would then allow Kanda to experience the true meaning of joy in life. Not that he was _ever_ going to; being an exceptionally grumpy person everyone would say.

"Kanda, smile a bit, it will help you to be in a good mood and allow you to look at a brighter side of life." Allen once told him, in the detestable sweet voice of his. Seriously, did Allen _really_ thought that _Kanda _would listen to someone he himself _hates_? God forbids!

Kanda stormed out of Komui's office crossly, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could on his way out. This was the least he could do to relieve some of his anger, regardless of in a childish way or not. So now here he was, walking down the corridors of the Black Orders to Allen's room. He sighed heavily, thinking that god had a dark sense of humor and it was only seven in the evening.

Oh… this would be a long night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanda stood in front of Allen's room's door and turn the doorknob, a screeching sound followed shortly when he swung the door opened. He glanced around the room, which was moderately neat, but not as neat as his. Allen's room was much brighter compared to his though; his was seemingly covered in darkness, not a single trail of light at all.

He walked towards the direction of a wooden chair and sat down, making himself comfortable before he looked at Allen. The fifteen-year-old boy did not sustain any injuries anywhere; of course, he had not gone to any mission these few weeks. So, why did he faint? Kanda had forgotten to ask Komui in the moment of his anger, a very un-Kanda-ish thing for him to do.

Kanda's eyes began to droop and later, felt as heavy as lead. The missions that he was given these past few months must had taken a toll on him. All the akumas he met and killed was all level three, and the quantity of them was about eight every time. Not that he would admit he was tired, his pride would not allow him to. But the idea of taking a nap sounded so tempting to him right now. Kanda closed his eyes fully; he had always been a light sleeper, even if Allen wakes up, he would hear him.

There was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The full moon rose above the mountains, hanging proudly in the black sky; the clouds occasionally covering it, seemingly playing hide-and-seek with the people on Earth. Its illuminating light gave off a mysterious feeling, adding to the creepiness at night. Wolves' howls could be heard now and then, scaring the campers in fear of being the prey of these hungry predators.

Out of the blue, Kanda felt something slick and wet on his neck, in addition of something on his lap. What the!? He blinked a few times, before fully getting rid of the haziness. Directly in front of him, there was white, which looked oddly like hair-WHITE HAIR?! Kanda stood up in shock, and the action threw the figure off to the ground.

"Ou…ch…"

A familiar groan of pain reached Kanda's ears. He looked down and saw the moyashi, using his hand to sooth the growing bun on his butt, wanting to ease the pain.

"Why did you do that for, baKanda?!"

"You should be the one questioned by me! What were you doing on my lap?!"

"What were you talking about? I don't remember anything like that!"

"Whatever."

"Where are you going? You haven't answered my question!"

Before Allen could get an answer, the door was slammed, hard. He winced at the loudness and got up, dusting his clothes. What was that? Him on Kanda's lap? He was certain he did not hear wrong but he decided to not brood about it anymore.

Ignorance _is_ bliss and the truth may haunt him forever, so why bother?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Did he imagine that? Nevertheless, Kanda was positive that the moyashi was on his lap, or did he just want to wake Kanda up. Then, what about the wetness on his neck? Is it his sweat? Or… he shuddered, that thought had just scarred him for life. Kanda had always been the one with a wild imagination, not many knew this, except for some. He shook his head, another action that was very un-Kanda-ish.

Kanda decided to take a bath to relieve his mind, this much brooding was going to cost him to have a few strand of white hair and the idea of looking the same as Allen did not seem very appealing to him. He went into his room and gathered all his needed things for a bath before heading towards the bathhouse.

Kanda just did not know what he would find out what was on his body.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanda had never felt this refreshed after a long time bath, he could even kill a few level three now; not like he was going to dirty himself again. He put on his casual, collarless shirt and navy blue pants before tying his long hair into a low ponytail that rest on one of his shoulder. A one full hour bath for a stressful day did the trick to relax Kanda, now he would know how to unwind himself if he ever met another day such as today.

Before walking past the mirrors that were provided in the bathhouse, something caught Kanda's eyes. A small pink spot was on his neck. Kanda stopped and stood in front of the mirror nearest to him to examine what's that. Maybe it's a mosquito bite? But it did not itch. He used his finger to press lightly on the spot, expecting it to hurt, but it did not. Abruptly, something hit him. This looked like a hickey! The memories of something wet on his neck swiftly flowed back into his mind.

Just what did Allen do just now?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What you all think? My first DGM ff! Should I continue? Review if you wanna. **


	2. Shock for some

**Warning: BoyxBoy, OCC, unbetaed and mistakes…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own a single thing.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Open up the damn door this instance, moyashi!"

Kanda was down-right furious! An explanation must be given to him this moment seeing that he wanted to know what the motive behind Allen's action last night was. And, he won't tolerate nonsense of any kind.

"You better do what I told you to or else I will do something that you will not like!"

After a few more thundering banging and Allen still had made no move to open the door, Kanda finally snapped. He drew out Mugen and readied to crush the door to small pieces. The baka moyashi deserved it anyway.

"Kaichuu, Ichigen!"

Silver bugs flew out and battered the door to diminutive pieces. Due to the impact, the pieces were sent flying into different directions. Kanda had expected some would scratch Allen, but none did, to his dismay.

But surprisingly, even after this much commotion, Allen was still asleep. Really, why the innocence did chose Allen still remains a mystery to Kanda. It must be in a moment of folly, he had decided. There were no more possible reasons, no need for further questionings whatsoever.

"Wake up! Damn beansprout!" Kanda bellowed. Just how long did Allen want to sleep? It was already 8.26am. Kanda looked at the cursed boy who was still dead to the world, wishing his glare could reduce him to ashes.

The younger of the two started to stir and frowned, irritated. Apparently, Allen was upset by something; is it a dream? But, what was he dreaming about to have him react this way? Anyway, 

this was not one of Kanda's businesses and he did not have the brain cells to think about it. Coming from the moyashi, it must be something foolish in any case.

Out of the blue, Allen abruptly shot up from his comfy covers and scampered towards Kanda. Owing to Allen rather sudden movement, Kanda's eyes widened a bit, just a common reaction one human would made when they are surprised or shocked. Allen clenched his fist and pounded lightly on Kanda's chest, tears flowing down like an endless water tap.

"You stupid girly man! Give me back my mitarashi dango, curry rice, mango pudding and everything else! Go find your own food!"

Kanda twitched, what in the world did Allen called him? He should really slap some logical senses into the damn moyashi someday and show him who the real boss is. That could be done with his precious mugen. He also knew Allen was the king of gluttony but dreaming about food? That was definitely a whole new low for the beansprout.

"Snap out of it!" Kanda bonged Allen in the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for? What are you doing in my room?! And where is my door?!" Kanda covered his ringing ears and cringed; Allen's voice was far too high for a male. He looked down and saw Allen was clinging onto the door frame, seemingly mourning for the lost of his door.

"No comments. Now I want you to answer me frankly; what were you doing last night before I left your room?" Kanda eyed Allen intently, watching his expression turning from sadness to amusement to confusion. Typical Allen.

"What are you talking about? I only remembered falling down to the ground after _someone_ pushed me and landed butt first and it still hurts like heck. I can't recall anything other this."

"Don't freaking kid with me! You know damn well what you did and I want to know the reason why!"

"Wh…What! What the hell are you accusing me of? What did I do exactly! I wouldn't know if you don't tell me, Kanda."

At this instant, Allen was certain that Kanda had a very faint blush on his cheeks. Him, the mighty-walking-ice-cube-that-have-a-very-big-stick-up-my-ass-Kanda actually blushed? Allen realized that he must be at his end of sanity.

Too lost in his thoughts, Allen did not even comprehend that Kanda had turned tails and stormed off, leaving an exceptionally perplexed Allen still clinging to the doorframe. Seriously, what did Kanda react like that? Allen just had to find out and now it's his turn to look for Kanda to find out the truth behind this all.

What happened the night before precisely?

Did he really do something else?

Why did Kanda blush just now?

What will be Kanda's reaction later when Allen asked him questions for the answers he was seeking?

But more importantly, how was Allen going to lock his room without a door?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luckily, Krory had just been walking past Allen's room when Allen called out to him. After Allen explained how his door had been blasted into pieces, with some situations left unsaid that is, Krory had agreed to stay in his room while Allen was in the cafeteria. For precautions you could say.

Whenever Allen forgot to lock his room, his things would go missing. Sometimes it would be a pen, a pencil or some small objects. This had scared Allen but he did not put this in mind because all the things that were important were still intact. But what had really scared Allen out of his skin was once; a pair of boxer had gone missing. Following that incident, Allen had always reminded himself to lock his room whenever he was not in there. He absolutely did not like the ideas of sickening perverts entering his room to steal his private things; God knows what else they could do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After leaving the plates that had piled up like an endless mountain on the table behind, Allen proceeded to Komui's office for a request of a change of room. He really wanted the privacy in his room and a crushed door was not going to ensure this. Although he liked his current room, he still wants his privacy rights. And, maybe a change of environment will be good too?

Finally, Allen reached Komui's office and gave the door three knocks, a common courtesy he always liked to obey.

"Come in."

A voice, which Allen knew it belong to Komui, called out from the other side of the door. His hand then went to the doorknob, gave it a turn and pushed the door.

"Oh Allen, good morning. What brings you here?"

"Good morning Komui, I'm here for a request for a change of room. My door was being blasted for some reason and I want a proper room with a door. Can you make arrangements so I can move by tonight?"

"Who blasted that door Allen? And, what was the reason?"

Allen folded his arm and huffed, "That stupid Kanda did, and I bet he is PSMing now. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Anyway, can you make the arrangements needed as soon as possible?"

"But, do you know the reason why…"

"No, I don't know what Kanda's problem was. Please inform me which room I will be moving to when it's ready." With this, Allen walked briskly out of the room. He wanted the incident between Kanda and him to remain unknown and the only ones that knew would only be them. Frankly, he himself did not even understand what this was all about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kanda, open up! I want to talk to you! Hey, Kanda!"

Just as Allen was about to bang on the door again, Kanda had already opened it, a _very_ visible scowl on his face. Allen then set his arm that was in the air beside him, a very serious look on his face.

"What do you want, moyashi?" Allen frowned slightly after hearing Kanda's usual nicknames for him. Some things just don't change.

"The name's Allen. What happened last night? You must tell me everything!"

Kanda, seeing the determined face Allen was giving him, gulped a little. He really did not want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to have a bath. Unexpectedly, Allen's face turned to the look of amusement, like a child that had seen something they had never seen before.

"Kanda, what is that pink spot on your neck? Is it a mosquito bite?" Kanda face turned a faint red as Allen stressed his eyes to get a better look. How did Allen saw the damn thing? Kanda was certain that he had used his collar to cover it well. "It's that a …hickey?! Hey, hey, who's it from?" Allen smirked, which made Kanda enormously crossed.

With this, Kanda's blush turned a little darker, however, still not very visible. He wondered; how the hell did Allen know what _that_ was? Perhaps, the_ innocent_ fifteen year old knew more about those things compared to Kanda. Come on people, who the heck was his master was enough prove. Kanda hesitated a little but gave Allen an answer none the less. He wanted it; nobody could blame Kanda but Allen himself if he was scarred for life.

"This was from you, baka moyashi! Now can you leave already!?" Allen stood rooted to the ground and grew as white as a ghost. He opened his mouth to speak but the door was slammed harshly in his face. Is this all a joke? It certainly cannot be, Kanda was not the type to bullshit anyone.

Things were getting more messed up by the seconds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanda slumped into the water until it his head could rest on the edge of the onsen, his silky hair floating around him. Why did these things have to happen to him? Why must it be him? God must _really_ hate him and wanted to torture him until he was dead. If this was really a nightmare, he wanted to wake up from it and he could get on with his life normally. However, it was not. But really, this was just a hickey, it's not a big deal, it would disappear after a few days. Why make things so complicated in the first place? Right?

Kanda was too engrossed in his thoughts that he did not even sense someone came in to the bathhouse until the sound of water broke the silence. He stressed his eyes to see who it was but failed miserably as the fog from the heat was so thick that he can't even see his own hands.

"You better leave now or else I would do something I do not want to do. I'm not in the best of mood today. If you would kindly leave now…" Kanda threatened. He really wanted this time to sort his thoughts out and relaxed even if it's only a bit, can't he even have this wish granted?

The sound of someone gliding through the water became nearer and louder, Kanda immediately knew that his threat did not have any effect on the mystery person. He squint his eyes, wanted to have a better view of the bastard that had interrupted his only time of peace and quiet. His eyes grew big after he saw the figure.

"Mo…moyashi?

What's the idiot doing here?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lavi's day was boring, truly boring. Nothing interesting had been happening in the Black Order whatsoever. He could pull a prank on somebody, but he had run out of ideas. And, he did _not_ want to stay in the library with Bookman. Staying with him was equivalent to being a wooden block, just simply sitting there, staring into blank spaces. Right now, the idea of reading a book did not seem to draw Lavi to it too. Truth be told, he had memorized everything that was in the library, and none of them had caught his real interest when it was Bookman that had forced him to remember every detail of every book.

So now, Lavi was strolling aimlessly in the Black Order, with his hands behind his head. What else could he possibly do other than this? Oh God, how he wished he could witness something thoroughly out of the ordinary. But, when do wishes truly came true? None did, as far as Lavi remembered.

"Hey, Lavi!" He spun around instinctively upon hearing his name being called by a voice he would recognized anywhere. He grinned cheerfully.

"Hey Leenalee! What's up?" The black haired girl smiled back sweetly which made dimples surface.

"Komui-niisan wants to see Kanda immediately for an urgent mission two days from now. Could you help me call Kanda to hurry up, I saw him entering the bathhouse a while ago."

Lavi agreed and said a 'see ya!' to Leenalee, which in turn got a reply of 'yeah and thanks' from her. He then turned a corridor where the bathhouse was located and walked in.

He would never expect to see something like that in his whole life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What the hell are you doing here, beansprout?!" To say Kanda was shocked was an understatement; he was thoroughly creeping out of his skin. Why must it be Allen at the time like this? However, the strangest thing was that Allen's eyes were completely empty, not literally but they were like emotionless, mindless.

"Oi! Did you hear me? I said get out of the bath-house and wait until I'm done." Expecting an answer from the white-haired intruder, but none came, Kanda frowned slightly. Has Allen gone deaf or something?

"Oi. I'm speaking to you Damn Beansprout!" Out of the blue, Allen's face was only inches away from his, their noses touching. Kanda's eyes widened considerably, his eyeballs about to drop out of their sockets anytime soon.

In the blink of an eye, Kanda felt his upper half of his body being lifted up onto the slippery tiled floor and both his hands being pinned on either side of his head with a hand; his wet, silky hair spreading around him and some was still floating on the water. He could feel his back rubbing painfully against the edge of the onsen and he winced a little.

He was too shocked to register anything that has happened until he felt something warm, wet and somewhat soft pressing against his mouth. He opened his eyes that he had closed unconsciously and saw Allen's closed eyes. The curse mark, the long eyelashes that he thought Allen had never had, the long, pointy nose and his white hair brushing his face ever so often, Kanda could see them clearly, too clearly actually.

Next thing Kanda knew was Allen's tongue invading every part of his mouth. He was aware of Allen's tongue twirling with his, nibbling it with his teeth every now and then. It made Kanda disgusted; why the hell was the moyashi doing this?

Finally breaking out of his stupor, Kanda begun to trashed around wildly, aiming a kick at Allen's side that never land. It seems that Allen had caught it in time and now the younger boy's grip grew a lot stronger, a lot more demanding. How can Kanda, who is older and taller, lose to this…moyashi?! He tried to move again but he can't. His body felt as if it was being tied by something, or completely paralyzed. He tried to scream and tell Allen to get the hell off, but his voice never came out. By now, a small little fear had crept into him.

Now, Allen broke off the kiss and his right hand ghosted on Kanda's chest and kept on moving upward to his tattoo. He then traced the outline lightly with his pale fingers; Kanda could see Allen's head tilt a little, confused with the large tattoo before his eyes.

"What is this?" Allen suddenly spoke. His voice sounded different, but it was still his voice, just sounded younger, more child-like. Kanda open his mouth, wanting to tell Allen off, however, no sound came out, again.

Receiving no reaction from Kanda, Allen continued. His only hand that was free went into the water and landed on Kanda's inner thigh. Kanda gasped a little, surprised by the sensation. Allen's hand moved up and down; by now, Kanda was trying to silence his moans by biting his lower lips, hard enough to draw blood.

Allen saw the red liquid sliding down Kanda's lip, lifted his head high enough so his and Kanda's mouth were at the same position and his tongue poked out of his mouth. His tongue touched Kanda's bleeding lip and licked the blood away slowly, seemingly aiming to stop the blood from flowing.

Kanda could feel his lips being wet by Allen's saliva once more and it stings a bit, but not that much for Kanda to wince.

"Your blood taste so delicious."

Kanda did not react, he can't react. But he was fairly certain Allen had turned into a vampire. (1) And Kanda had thought the damn moyashi cared enough to help him stop the bleeding. Yeah right!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lavi stepped into the bathhouse. Woah! He can't see anything in this fog that was so thick.

"Yuu?" His voice echoed. Getting no response, he thought Kanda had left until the sound of rippling water hit his ears.

"Yuu? You're still here right?" Still getting nothing but silence, he readied himself with his hammer, just in case it was an akuma. He walked closer to the source of the sound and what he saw stone-shocked him. There it was; Moyashi was licking Yuu-chan's lip, both naked and their position very promising.

Lavi don't know what to do but to scream due to the shock.

He would now take back his words of wishes do not come true.

Oh how wrong was he!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This is not and will not be a vampire fic. You know sadistic people right? Yeah, Allen is being that in that mode.

**Hoped you all enjoyed! Review if wanna. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warnings: Pervert Allen, Uke Kanda, OOC, mistakes.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Miraculously, after Lavi's ear piercing shriek disrupted the quiet atmosphere in the bathhouse, Allen fainted and slumped onto Kanda, his hands fell into the lukewarm water. Kanda, who was _always_ alert and aware of his surrounding, immediately knew what had happened. He looked down at Allen and his blood boiled dangerously. Covered with anger, he pressed Allen's head into the water; never had he been so humiliated in his life and the fucking Moyashi was going to pay.

"Yuu! What are you doing?" Let go of Allen!" Suddenly, he felt strong hands on his arm that was pulling it back. He snapped his head around to look at Lavi, his eyes turning to slits.

"What the hell?! Do you know what the fucking Moyashi was doing? You saw it didn't you! He was about to rape me!"

"Maybe he was just sleepwalking? And what can you possibly do about it? Killing him will definitely not help the situation; you will just be making it worse. We are at war and losing one comrade will affect us greatly, there are so many Akumas out there and so little exorcists." Kanda only glared harder, not uttering a word.

"Telling Komui is not an option too. With Allen suspected of being the fourteenth, what do you think the higher ups will do?"

"You know what," Kanda climbed out of the hot spring and dressed himself, "I don't care!"

Lavi watched on as Kanda stormed out and turned a corner; his long, untied hair swaying behind him like a cape. He smiled, although Kanda had shown it in a harsh way, he had understood what Lavi was saying and decided against doing any harm to Allen.

He looked down at Allen while unanswered question found themselves settling in his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Allen slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to accommodate to the light. He felt his head throbbing crazily, seemingly like it was going to explode. He brought his hand to the side of his head and rubbed it gently, wanting to ease the pain a little, with which, failed totally. He groaned.

"Allen, you have finally waked up! Do you know how worried we all are?" Lenalee said, her voice laced with concern. Allen smiled back reassuringly at her, telling him he's alright. Lenalee smiled back.

"Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"No, just a little headache. Some medicine and I will be as good as new." Allen tried his best to sound as energetic as he possibly could, but he knew Lenalee would not buy it. She's very sensitive to peoples' emotion anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Allen grinned weakly.

"What happened? Did Lavi say anything how I fainted?"

"He only said you fainted in the hot spring. It's Kanda and him who rescued you, although I only saw Lavi bringing you here to the infirmary."

"So where is he now?"

"He went to Canada for the retrieval of innocence. I still have some work to complete. Will you mind if nobody is accompanying you?

Allen shook his head.

"Well I'll be going now, rest well." Lenalee then flashed a sweet smile at Allen and exited the room.

Putting both his hands behind his head, Allen began to brood over yesterday's events. He could not remember himself walking to the bathhouse and staying there for a long time.

Feeling his eyelids were beginning to weigh like leads, he succumbed to the tiredness and drifted into a light sleep, his thoughts pushed to the back of his mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Allen had been allowed back to his room in the afternoon and was relatively delighted. He had never liked the infirmary. And no, the nurses there were wonderful people; it's just that even with them there, Allen still could not shake off the dread feeling of being in there. It gives him a type of cold and empty feeling; something he had always disliked since young. He bowed and thanked the nurses that had taken care of him and went off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lenalee had come to inform him his belongings were moved into his new room. He was over the moon until this came into his ears.

"You will be moving next to Kanda."

Allen turned white and stand rooted to the ground.

"What?!"

"Sorry Allen but that is the only room left in the order that has no one living in it." An apologetic look was casted to him. "Well you can try to make friends with Kanda; I know he will stop acting like a total jerk. He's actually very kind; he just showed it in a different way to other people. You better get to your new room soon and get some more rest. See ya later!" With this, Lenalee walked to the opposite direction of where he was going.

Allen sighed; the days would seem to be longer after today.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was night time already. Kanda lay on his bed, silently fuming. He could not believe his ears when he had heard that the fucking Moyashi was moving to the empty room beside his. But he could always chop Allen down if he was to try anything on Kanda again. He hugged Mugen in his arms closer and tighter, ready to attack at any time.

The sound of his door opening after only a few moments made Kanda jumped off his bed, sword drawn and in an attacking position only to find it was just a finder walking in to the wrong room. Said finder apologized repeatedly and rushed out of the room with Kanda slamming the door with all his might. His body shook with rage; fists clenched tightly, his teeth grinding one another. How can he be so tensed? Where had the brave and indifferent samurai he had known himself as gone to? Kanda then climbed onto bed again, hugging mugen against his chest, his back facing the wall.

Just as he was about to fall into a light sleep, the door opened noiselessly. Jumping into action, he sprinted off his bed, mugen readied and dashed to where the door was. There Allen stood, with a sinister smirk on his face, eye void with emotion. He lifted up a hand horizontally, clenched fist that Kanda had never saw opened. Next thing Kanda realized was he could not move, it was like a chain of some sort was around his body, immobilizing his every movement.

His eyes bulged when he saw Allen sauntered towards him, his smirk growing wider by the second. Kanda struggled to free himself but, to no avail. Allen, who Kanda knew was no longer himself, had cast a powerful hold on him. He glared intently at Allen with hatred so much that it could burn even the strongest of the Akuma. Allen merely stared at him with amazement and… lust?

Allen slowly inched towards an ear of Kanda's and gave it a long and wet lick along the earlobe, sending Kanda to shiver oh so slightly. He then proceeded to kiss and licked a trail on Kanda's collarbone; sucking and biting on a particularly sensitive spot of it and earning a small mewl from Kanda. Allen leered.

Unbuttoning Kanda's shirt to reveal his pale and well muscled chest and abdomen, Allen went straight to attacking one of Kanda's perked nipples with his mouth. Sucking, biting and scraping with his teeth on the little thing let Kanda's self control flew out the window, his moans increasing in volume ever so delightfully and it was sweet music to Allen's ears.

The other nipple was of course not neglected by Allen; he pinched and twisted it ever so often with his hand, not cruel enough to not allow _his _Kanda to have all the best for his first time. His mouth parted away from the nipple, leaving it saliva-coated. He raised his head to see Kanda in the face. Allen's heart skipped a beat. There were only four words that could describe him now- Fucking sexy as hell. Allen could feel himself getting harder by the second. Kanda's eyes were half opened, his cheeks burning with a red pink, teeth biting on his sweet lips to prevent any more moans from escaping. Allen wanted to fuck him now.

"Get…off me!" He still had the strength to say this? Allen was amazed.

His hand then ghosted into Kanda's pants and grabbed hold of his pride, standing ever so proudly and with needs. He then started stroking it up and down the length, then from his balls right down to the tip. Kanda let out a needy moan.

"Your body did not react like what you said, strange." Kanda gritted his teeth with anger. He would not admit defeat.

"I said get off!"

"Oh. You want it hard and fast huh? Well your wish is my command. Get on the bed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Phew… nice? Review k?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warning: Lemon, OOC, mistakes, unbetaed.**

**AN: For those who haven't realized, this is still chapter four. I decided to write it ALL over again as I think the old one sucks. So, yeah, why not? The old one was just extremely weird… don't you all think so? Well, the next chap will most probably come during these next few days.**

**Sorry to Book thief101 and those that was unable to read chap 4. I started writing this about two weeks ago but then, I got unbelievably lazy. Yes I know, scold me or something.**

**Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Next, Kanda could feel his muscles moved, turning his body to face the single bed that he was resting on not too long ago. His eyes went wide; not only did Allen had the power to stop any movement of his; making him move in the way Allen wanted could also be accomplished. Is this one of the potential the fourteenth possessed?

He was moving swiftly, taking steps one after another in a steady pace, and advancing towards the bed at a speed much too fast for Kanda's liking. He had always dreaded the feeling of losing control in situations, whether it was those in battles or every day's lives. His humongous pride would never allow him to be subjugated by anyone or anything; he was the only one that will control. Now was no difference, he will fight with all he got.

He gathered all of his strength and forced a leg to move backwards only but a small distance, trying to twist his upper body slightly in the process. He seemed like some rusted machine, in need of lubricants to allow him to move freely, and Kanda was not in the least pleased. He could feel invisible chains around his body, and every time he used more strength to fight back, they would tighten up and sink themselves into Kanda's flesh more and more. They were starting to hurt but Kanda could careless; he struggled on regardless.

"My, my, look. Bruises were already forming. If you like pain this much, you should have told me. I can help you experience it at a different place." A hot breath blew past Kanda's left ear, causing him to shudder vaguely. Then realization hit him, Allen was just behind him. When did he…? The raven shuddered in disgust, again, when he felt Allen licked his earlobe. "And don't forget lots and lots of pleasure."

The younger of the two continued to trail his tongue down to the nape of his neck where Kanda could feel suction being applied at a spot, then another, then another. A lick here and a kiss there; truly revolting, Kanda could feel himself having goose bumps and a sickening wave started to ride in.

"You bastard sickens me." Kanda spat out, his voice thick with venom. Allen said nothing but sauntered gracefully to stand in front of Kanda, face to face. He leaned in closer, his smirk widening with each inch, intentionally taunting Kanda. The raven exorcist snarled with a menace.

Allen crushed his icy lips upon Kanda's and forced his tongue into the cavern; all the while rubbing his knee against Kanda's pride, causing hot blood flowing swiftly to it. The taller of the two let out a moan, his manhood reacting to the intense rubbing and Kanda could feel himself growing weaker by the minute, his legs wobbling due to the fervent pleasure that was clouding his mind at an astonishing speed. He could feel Allen smirking triumphantly against his mouth. He, who had a pride as big as the Pacific Ocean, gathered all his strength and bit onto Allen's tongue, drawing a considerably amount of blood.

Allen stepped back in pain and used the back of his palm to brush against his exposed tongue, blood and saliva on it. He sneered at Kanda, but the long haired remained tough and glared back with the same amount of distaste.

"Aren't you a feisty one? If you want to play it this way…"

The possessed youth pushed Kanda onto the bed and his head hit the wall, causing Kanda to feel faint for a little while before realizing Allen had once again pinned him with strength so inhuman that he could barely twitch when he struggled. Next thing he knew, Allen had already yanked Kanda's black pants down to the ankles. Allen slicked his three fingers with his tongue, going up and down and around time to time. Kanda gulped; why did the word 'erotic' came into his mind suddenly?

Allen pushed two fingers into Kanda which jolt him back to reality, wincing when he felt _there_ burning with pain. The fingers that felt so foreign in him started to thrust in and out, harder than the one before every time. The third then was inserted in and Kanda could feel himself stretched even further, the thrusting never became slower and gentler. Suddenly, the fingers had pressed against a spot where Kanda could feel himself let out a loud moan and his mind went completely blank.

Kanda could remotely remember Allen saying something before he felt himself splitting in half. Allen had slammed into Kanda with all his strength, straight onto his sweet spot.

"Ahh…!" Kanda shouted in both pain and pleasure, his back bending up at a weird angle. Allen bit back a moan, his eyes closed in a stressed way; god, Kanda was so hot and tight. The raven bit on his lower lip and clenched a fistful of bedsheets to stop himself from going out of control and tears soon leaked out of his eyes. His body continued to rock as Allen slammed into him, aiming for his sweet spot everytime.

"Stop… it… Ahh!"

Kanda had no idea that someone like Allen's height had such a big length. The thrusting escalated into something more intense and painful and Kanda felt like it was never going to end.

"It fucking hurts…"

"Oh. I see that you are messing him up real bad, huh?" An unknown voice teased.

Kanda turned his head to look at the direction where the voice came from, his eyesight blurry from the shameful tears. Everything stopped abruptly, and Kanda knew Allen had fainted again when he felt said person's head on his broad shoulder. Kanda pull together his strength and shoved Allen off of him, right onto the cold, hard floor. He speedily climbed out of bed, wincing when he felt that place still sore from the previous activity and grabbed Mugen, placing it on Allen throat, blood already seeping out from the wound Kanda had inflicted accidentally.

"If I were you, I would reconsider killing him."

The stranger stepped out from the shadow as Kanda turned around to point Mugen at him.

"Lavi?"

"No. I'm Mana."

**X-X-X**

Another same cliffhanger, you guys must really hate my guts now. But! I promise I will definitely update the next chapter this week!

Till then. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warning: Mistakes in English, boyxboy, ooc?, unbetaed.**

**So sorry! I'm such a liar… You guys are considering killing me right? I bet every one of you had forgotten about this fic, not that it is worth it anyway. (right?) **

**All in all, enjoy…?**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mana? This name… it rang so familiarly in Kanda's ears.

Mana.

Ma…na.

Ma…

Wasn't that the moyashi's _deceased_ father?

Kanda squint his eyes in question while glaring heatedly at the red head. The bookman in training better not have anything up his sleeve, or Kanda would personally decapitate him. Completely disregarding the killing aura Kanda was giving off, Lavi only walked towards Kanda relaxingly, a grin plastered on his pale face.

A grin that was used to cover something up.

A grin which was used to cover up all the experiences that someone had been through.

Not to mention that aura of wisdom surrounding the teenager.

This was not the Lavi he knew.

Kanda stressed his gripped on Mugen tighter, positioning it to point doubly threateningly at Mana. He watched as the taller man's grin turned into a strained one as both of his arms rose into the tense atmosphere.

"Relax, young man. I will not do anything to harm you, or the one that is on the floor."

"Do you really think I will believe you? And let me will tell you this, if you want to kill the fucking Moyashi, be my guest."

Kanda observed as the shadowy man's expression slipped, disbelief seeping out of his once hollow eyes before it was masked away just as quickly as it emerged. The red head then turned around and step towards a chair before settling down on it, fidgeting a little to find the most cosy spot and proceeded to cross his long legs with his hands placed on top of them.

"I guess you want to know what's going on these few days, no?"

Kanda all but snorted, giving him an irritated look.

The other man chuckled, "Typical Yuu."

"How did you…?"

"Know your name? I had already known you when you were the age of eight. I had specifically gone to find you when my job brought me to the village you once lived in. You are, in truth, someone that is related to the fourteenth. Well, to be more specific, it was a link that had been created by the memories that were forced into your subconscious, which had not been awaken yet."

"…! You mean I have someone's memories in my subconscious like the Moyashi?"

Mana smirk a little, contented that Kanda had caught up earlier than he expected. "That's right, the one that I possess now, Lavi, is the boy's name, right? As I do not want to repeat myself, let's wait for Allen to wake up before I explain all of this to the both of you. Let's put that aside for now, and if I may say, are you even aware that you are still fully bare to the world?"

Kanda blushed with anger and embarrassment before turning around to grab his clothes, his expression fully showing his displeasure. He could hear faint chuckles coming from the annoying man before he remembered snapping at him.

To never judge a book by its cover, Mana had learned today. Who knew Kanda was such a shy man?

**x-x-x**

Kanda had _suggested _(well more like threatened) to wake the smaller boy hours ago, but being the caring adoptive father he was, Mana had also suggested (read as warned ) Kanda to leave Allen be until he woke up on his own. Kanda stormed to a corner, the one that was the most further from the two males, to pout and ponder. On his way, he had also given the damned Moyashi a few kicks on the legs secretly, earning Kanda a few pained groan from the unconscious boy, the raven smirked before he could feel suspicious eyes on him, which he shrugged it off as he knew where they were from.

Kanda sat down, leaning against the wall with his Mugen right beside him. His grip on the innocence-imbedded sword had never once loosened, he still could not let his guard down; it was always better to be safe than sorry. Trust was never a worthy thing in a war and Kanda had learned it the hard way. He had witness far too many things that could rot an innocent heart, especially _that _one incident. He shook his head, intending to push away those repulsive memories. Even until now, he had nightmares about it, waking up and dashing to the bathroom, heaving up everything in his stomach. Kanda mentally reprimanded himself; this was not the time to look at heart's wounds.

Mana and Kanda had never talked or even glanced at each other throughout the whole night, it was only when Allen started to stir in his sleep and Mana had moved onto the floor, had Mana motioned for him to move closer, which Kanda had paid no heed to. Kanda could feel some menacing vibes radiating from the other man and he shivered slightly; Mana was one that cannot be trifled with, all in all, he was the brother of the fourteenth. Not wanting anymore troubles for himself, Kanda stood up and was beside them in a flash, sitting down in a huff with his back facing them. The raven could vaguely hear a drained sigh from behind. Irritated, he wanted to demand what was the problem, but instead pushed the idea to the back of his mind; silent was the best in this situation.

Allen sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He grimaced when he came across yet another small bum forming, the last one was still giving Allen a headache when he was sleeping on his back these several days.

"Not again... Why do these things keep happening to me?"

His silvery-blue eyes, which had not accustomed to the intense sunlight, blinked a few times before they could be opened fully. Mana breathed a sigh of relief before stretching out his hands to support Allen's back, helping him to sit up more sturdily.

"You're finally awake Allen, Kanda here was about to slice you in half if you still refused to wake up, his patience was considerably thinning by the minute." Kanda cast his eyes over his shoulder when Mana spoke. The silly grin was back on the red-head's face, just like how the real Lavi would act, was Mana trying to imitate Lavi's behaviour to hide his true identity from Allen?

"La…vi? And BaKanda?!"

Due to the anger Allen had fuelled out, Kanda had turned around completely and his eyebrow twitched at the nickname; the little Shorty sure got guts, fancy calling a potential homicidal killer some nicknames like this.

"Baka Moyashi! Don't make me fight you at an hour like this."

Allen's expression turned smug, irking Kanda to no end. His glare turned icy and menacing. Unfortunately, Allen was long immune to it.

'Hmm? Is the girly man scared or something?"

Kanda drew out Mugen before anyone could comprehend, which was later blocked by Allen's left hand with the help of the white-head's honed instinct. Allen could feel himself gulped while mentally thanking his master's _unique _training. The younger boy could feel another chill went up his spine; that was also a distasteful experience.

"Ok boys," Mana clapped his hands twice and the sound echoed throughout the room, "Enough. We still have more serious things to do. You two can continue your little lovers' quarrel until later, sounds good?"

Both of them redrew their weapons while still glaring deathly at each other. None of them commented anything about what Mana had said, clearly only plotting on how to kill each other slowly and painfully; Mana sweat dropped.

"Snap out of it already! Do both of you want to know what exactly is happening these few days?" This finally caught their utmost attention as the two males sat up straight; their anger vanished into thin air. Mana let out another sigh; babysitting two immature kids was really starting to drain all of his energy away.

"Oh! I have not introduced myself to little Allen here yet," The youngest boy looked severly offended when Mana said this, which instigating a dark chuckle from Kanda. The younger boy shot a threatening look at the raven. The red head chose to pay no attention to it and carried on, "I'm Lear, nice to meet you." Mana stretched out a hand, indicating he wanted a handshake from Allen. The white-haired sent him a perplexed look. The raven eyed him in question and Mana responded with a wink, hinting him to play along. Kanda merely turned his head away and che'ed.

"Stop goofing around Lavi, this is not a time for trickeries. If it was meant to be funny, it definitely wasn't."

"I'm not playing around, my boy. I guess you will understand this better than anyone else. You do know about the fourteenth issue, right? That's what exactly this ruby-haired boy has, memories of another individual," Mana then gradually focused both of his emerald eyes on Kanda, "And he is the same."

To say Allen was shocked was an understatement; he had always thought he was the only one, but Lavi and Kanda too? It was just so strange, yet oddly… comforting…

"So are you a Noah?" Allen opened his mouth finally when he felt a weird tranquillity settling within him, breaking the quiet ambience of the room.

"I'm not. I'm only a friend of the fourteenth and his brother. Well, you could say that I was a rather important friend to them. We had been through a lot together. It was him who helped me to seal my memories within Lavi, giving me a 'second life' when I was on the verge of death during an accident. It was rather unfortunate, nobody knows if it really was an accident, or an intended one."

"Why do you say that?" Allen spoke again, his voice thick with interest.

"The fourteeth had told me witnesses had said the man controlling the horses had suddenly struck them with something hard, shocking them and leading the carriage to crush into me. Due to the lack of evidence, nothing can really justify if it was the truth, thus unable to bring the man to justice. Even if it was the truth, it will still be utterly useless as the man was never seen again in the city."

"So do you have any idea who was it? Was it your enemy?" Kanda was the one who spoke now.

"Not that I know of." Mana looked to the ground unconsciously, averting eye contacts. Kanda had caught this unusual reaction from the older man, but chose to remain silent, for now. He turned to look at the youngest exorcist who seemed to be oblivious to it, but he could see Allen's eyes remained questioning. Hmm… It seemed the Moyashi was quite observant too.

"Wait! You know Mana?"

"Yeah. I was actually closer to him than the fourteenth." Allen spirit started to drop a little. Mana… He shook his head, knowing a friend of Mana was good enough. He did not prod further as he knew he would be very depressed when whatever was concern to Mana, instead choosing to ask something else.

"Do Lavi know about his situation?"

"But of course. Actually, he volunteered for this. He said it was for the sake of writing some records that happened, a responsibility of a Bookman."

"…"

"…"

"Then, how did Kanda have another memories stored within him? Who did they belong to?"

"It was the fourteeth's lover's."

"WHAT?!" Both teenager exclaimed in unison and Mana cringed from the sound impact to his ears.

Mana massaged his ears before he continued, "And I will not be the one telling you the story. It will be Kanda himself, if his ready that is." Mana shot a sympathy look at Kanda. Is it something concerning to _that_ incident? How did Mana know about it then?

Out of the blue, a thundering growl erupted from Allen's stomach. Said boy turned bashful and excused himself, saying he would be back soon after eating his breakfast.

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

**X-X-X**

"I'm afraid you have something that you want to clarify?" Mana turned to look at Kanda expectantly, like he already knew what Kanda was going to ask.

"How did you know about that?"

"About what?"

Kanda could feel his temper raising rapidly, "_That_." He spat the word out with a menace, like it was something forbidden for one to say or even hears.

"Strange but true, the three of us could receive images of one another's memories of the mind of our holders. Like what they encountered, what they did, what they say etc. We could see what exactly happened to one another, but we can also block them from entering, if it was something best not to be seen. Like what happened to Nina."

This name. Kanda thought he would never hear it again. He could feel his heart started to ache tremendously and it was getting harder to breathe, the surrounding started to spin. He clutched upon his chest where the heart is and took in deep breaths to calm and sooth his nerves. He covered his mouth, tears at the brim of his eyes.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

…

It still hurts to be reminded of it.

Seeing Kanda like this, Mana knew it was best not to discuss this issue further. He also understood that it was no use to comfort the fragile soul in front of him, with a pride like that, it won't ever work well. The best way was to divert the raven's attention to somewhere else.

"Do you know why I told lies to Allen?"

Kanda broke away from his daze when he heard the voice; he could feel himself returning to normal, his breathing growing steadier and slower, the ache fading into nothingness again. He sighed in relief, in relief of not breaking down in front of others.

"…"

"If we let him know I am Mana, what do you think the child will react? It would just complicate things further." Mana sighed before continuing, "And I can't let him know it was the act of the Earl that killed me. The man on board was him. As my brother and I rebel against him, he wanted to kill us." Dejected, Mana closed his eyes. "Even though we three are the closest in the past."

_x-x-x_

Is the chapter ok? Kind of sudden to end like this. But, my mind is exploding. Next chapter maybe coming these two weeks. Review will be appreciated. This chapter really gave me a lot of fresh ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warning: Mistakes in English, boyxboy, ooc?, unbetaed, Very sourly Lemon! **

**Thank you so much for those that had reviewed/ favorited/ put the story on alert. I'm really happy! But, reviews are getting lesser and lesser, is it because people are losing interest in it…? Or is the story getting too boring? I really need your opinions.**

**IMPORTANT! This story is confusing. But remember that Mana is Lear, but I'll be writing the name Mana throughout the story. He made up some of the story because of the sake of deceiving Allen. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

Now with a full stomach, Allen felt more high-spirited than ever. Knowing he was not the only person with the heavy and exhausting burden of possessing another set of memories not that of his own, he felt strangely glad and in pure bliss. It was absurd, he knew, to be feeling like this at the moment, but he just couldn't help it. Now, he has two companions that would truly and thoroughly understand one another's feelings. He was not alone now. Not anymore.

Allen could feel his cheeks' muscle inched upward, his lips showing a genuine smile that had grown to appear less and less these days. A clasp of thunder interrupted his thoughts and he turned to the windows, alarmed. Countless droplets of water were sent hitting continuously on them, it really looks like Heaven was crying, signifying something fateful would happen soon. Just like the night Cross disappeared.

His sorrows begun to bleed out gradually when the memory of the day his master went missing and no one knew if he was truly dead or alive. All that was left was the pool of blood gathered at the shattered glass window, with the red stained mask and his gun. It was like he had just vanished into thin air, never to be seen again. Although his master had treated him cruelly, Allen knew he cared deeply for him. All in all, he was his only kin, being his guardian and teacher and all.

Allen brushed a gloved finger across his left eye and a droplet begun to slowly seep into the cloth, he bit onto his lower lip, now was not the time to cry, he knew that, but tears just kept on rolling down, like it was from some broken tap, endless. He sniffed and sobbed quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone nearby. Since when had he begun to break down just like this in public? He did not choose to walk this tough and rocky path, he did not choose to become an exorcist and he certainly did not choose to become someone else's container. He always told himself to walk on no matter what and think positively, pushing aside those memories that could made him depress. However, it was so very hard sometimes.

His emotions were really on a roller-coaster ride, the one that had the most loops and slopes.

He gave one final sniff before he walked on, turning round the corner to Kanda's room. Before knocking on the door, he groomed himself a little, making sure he left no signs of crying.

He did not need any questionings now.

He knocked on the door and immediately proceeded to turn the doorknob, not intending to wait for a respond before he did that; they knew before-hand anyway. He swung the door open and step in, closing the door when he was in the room. He glanced at the two men, Lear was walking towards him with a big grin, gesturing Allen to take a seat beside him. Allen lightly nodded and waited for the other man to settle down on the floor before he did too.

His eyes then unconsciously established themselves on Kanda, who was sitting directly opposite them and staring intensely at the wall, ignoring the other two males. Kanda had a secret that only Lear knows. The thing that Allen had to wait for Kanda to tell him, concerning a girl named Nina? What did she have to do with all this?

A light cough pulled Allen away from his thought and he turned to the person beside him, who was looking bored and a little irritated.

"Let's continue now, shall we?"

Kanda just gave a grunt in knowledge but made no intention of moving closer to them. Mana shrugged it off. "I guess you two want to know what had happened exactly between the two brothers and the Millennium of Earl. Well, after knowing the Earl's evil plan to lead the world to its death (1), the two brothers protested strongly against this idea. The three of them quarrelled over this countless times as the siblings wanted to persuade the Earl to stop whatever he was doing," Mana looked down, his teeth biting on his lower lip and his body shaking slightly. Allen then put a hand on his shoulder, giving a faint squeeze to give Mana some assurance. Mana returned the kind gesture with a faint sincere smile. He took a deep breath before continuing, "The three of us spent days and night together to come up with a scheme that could cause the Earl's plan to fail, but however, of course, we were not successful. The price we have to pay was heavy, very in fact, to the point of having to lose my own life to an intended accident. The fourteenth's and his beloved wife's to the battle against the Earl."

Mana slammed his eyes shut, his body shaking worse than before, "She was there to help them, she volunteered knowing that she could die, and she did." By now, Mana's voice was no louder than a muffled whisper. "Seeing the sight of his wife disintegrating into a pile of sand, the fourteenth let his anger got the better out of him and lashed at the Earl without strategising, losing his life with a stab of the Earl's sword to his heart. Mana had escaped, although briefly, but he did, which was a great relieve to all of us."

Mana lifted his head and looked at the two teenagers, Allen was giving him a sympathetic look and Kanda was still very much emotionless, just like the usual. But Mana knew that was not the case, Kanda must be having countless thoughts circulating in his mind now.

"With the remaining strength that he still had, the fourteenth gave each of us a containment for our memories, hoping we can take control of the body one day so as to stop the Earl again."

Silence crept in as no one knew what to say. Nobody knew exactly how many minutes had passed.

It was the chirpings of birds that woke everyone out of their thoughts. Mana stood up and brushed his clothes, stretching a bit due to his muscles. He gave a yawn and covered his mouth vaguely. "It's morning already? You two should get ready for today's activities and I need to wake Lavi up before Bookman go to his room to give him a lecture, again. That boy is always being kicked around by that old man," Allen chuckled and Kanda smirked, "Well, we will be able to talk to one another again. Oh ya!" Mana gave Allen and Kanda a smile, "Forgot about it since none of you asked, the reason why the 14th 'attacked' Kanda was a way to awaken the memories inside of him. Now, Ja." Before anyone had a chance to say anything, he had stepped out of the room, turning the corner where Lavi's room is. The two teenagers sat there for a while, both not moving. Kanda wondered silently if that sadistic Mana was actually enjoying all of this. But _that _is for the sake of awakening the memories? It seemed a little unbelievable.

That's right, the moyashi...

"How fucking long do you intent to stay in my room, Moyashi?" Kanda had expected the white-haired to retort at him, but he was deep in thought. Kanda's glare softened at this unusual situation, "Oi! Are you deaf or mute? Say something would you?"

"Kanda!" Allen suddenly turned to him, a serious expression on his face, " If I were to... attack you again, if you want, you can kill me." Kanda's eyes went big in surprise; does the Moyashi know what nonsense he's spouting? "I don't ever want to hurt anyone, ever. I rather die if I was to hurt anyone." Allen averted eyes contacts, biting onto his lower lip and frowning in anger. Kanda turned to look at the wall next to him.

"... Don't be stupid. It was not intentional anyway. Stop talking about ending your life, Baka Moyashi." Allen looked at Kanda again, his eyes showing gratitude. He smiled a bit when Kanda turned around to peek at him, which in turn made the swordsman to look away again due to the unusual gesture directed at him.

x-x-x

After training all day long, Kanda was beyond tired albeit proud of himself when he knew his skills, speed and stamina had increased. He turned to lie on his side and closed his eyes, recalling those words Allen had said to him.

_**I don't ever want to hurt anyone.**_

He unconsciously cringed, the tone of his face, the look on his face; they all showed how desperate and vulnerable Allen was.

_**Kill me.**_

A rustle was heard behind him and the swordsman sat up instinctively, turning around and grabbed Mugen by his bedside. There Allen was, wearing that sinister smirk again.

"Good evening, my dear. Let's get down to business now, shall we?" Allen raised an arm and snapped his fingers. The raven could once again feel a force all over his body, wrapping around him, rendering him immobile; only by the command of Allen would he be able to move.

Kanda glared at the figure in front of him, Allen's face had turned so unfamiliar to him. The usual kind smile, the naive aura that surrounded the white-haired, the face that indicated he trust and believed in everything was now gone.

_Stupid moyashi! Wake up!_

"Due to the lack of time, let's skip to the climax." Allen licked his lips. "Hmm, but I really wish to play with your body a bit more. Pity indeed..."

_Fuck you bastard! Moyashi, get a hold of yourself already! _

Allen walked to stand beside Kanda before stooping down and scooping Kanda up into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his shoulders. He walked towards the bed and dropped Kanda without a care, shocking him as his back hit the hard bed. Pain shot through him.

In the matter of seconds, he could feel the soft cloth sliding down from his waist to the thighs and finally to his ankles. He gasped when cold air brushed across his manhood, seemingly teasing Kanda of his situation. He glared at Allen, furious because the younger of the two could not come back to his conscious.

Allen smirked and placed three fingers on Kanda's red lips, poking them gently.

"Be obedient, dear. Open your mouth and lick them thoroughly."

It was not like Kanda had a choice. The raven could feel himself opening his mouth slowly, sticking out the red, wet muscle and gave a timid lick to the tallest digit before proceeding to give longer licks to it. The slick muscle worked its way to the side, arching around the finger to lick its sides. His tongue only retreated back into the cavern when all three digits were covered with Kanda's saliva, which were also gleaming a little due to the moonlight that had shined in.

"Good boy, now open your legs wide."

Kanda could feel himself went sick when he saw Allen admiring the sight before him just like a hungry wolf, his sumptuous feast ready for him to feed on anytime.

Allen ghosted the wet index finger down Kanda's manhood, which sent the raven to moan softly. Next, he prodded the tight ring of muscle which twitched a little in response, causing the possessed boy to smirk satisfyingly.

Allen pushed the first finger into Kanda's hole and triggered a whimper from him. Kanda winced when the finger was pushed on until it was fully imbedded within Kanda before Allen inserted another one into it, now not as gentle as he had half rammed the said digit into Kanda. The raven could feel the pain _there _intensify when the final digit was put within him, pushing past the ring of muscle without an inch of mercy. Allen did scissoring motion with the fingers before pulling out; this had let Kanda to know the worst moment was now.

Allen spread the legs even wider and lifted up the raven slightly for easier access before positioning himself. His manhood slowly slipped itself in the hole, enlarging it slowly. Kanda bit into his lower lip to stop himself from whimpering out loud, he wouldn't want the damn sadist atop of him to have the pleasure of knowing he was hurting him.

"Oh Kanda," Allen moaned, "You're so hot and tight."

Before Kanda started to become accustomed to this, Allen was already moving. The white- haired went in and out slowly and gently at first before he sped up, which led to Kanda feeling intense pain. Kanda could feel Allen's manhood causing painful friction against his insides, filling him full and retreated back the next before thrusting into him with full force again.

"It fucking... hurts! Stop!"

As if to spike Kanda, not only did Allen sped up some more, the force of every thrusts strengthened each time, sending Kanda to feel faint due to the never-ending pain of feeling like he was splitting in half. It was then when Allen hit _that _bundle of nerves that made Kanda moaned in pleasure loudly. The older of the two arced upwards in respond when Allen kept aiming to hit the sweet spot, making Kanda to see pure, white spots.

Tears were beginning to form from both gratification and endless sore throughout his body and Kanda was losing his sanity. One of his hands was gripping on the bed sheet and the other was clawing on Allen's shoulder, both fists turning white due to the pressure exerted.

The bed continued to creak when Allen and Kanda was moving up and down unceasingly. Due to the motion, Kanda could see Allen's hair swaying along violently with every thrust he made, the droplets of sweat shimmering on his well- toned body.

Allen wanted to repeatedly pound into Kanda as the sight before him was just too arousing. The raven's hot and flash face, the smooth complexion of his long legs, the navy locks that spread all over Kanda and the bed, the action of him and Kanda moving together, it was heaven.

"I'm going to..."

Kanda's eyes went wide. "No, don't come inside, bastard!"

Kanda shivered in disgust when hot liquid shoot out and hit the walls of his insides, the excess semen dripping out. Allen placed a hand around Kanda's manhood and started to pump, contracting and relaxing the fist alternatively. Kanda moaned.

"Alright Kanda, come for me."

With a final hard trust to the most sensitive nerves, Kanda came, dirtying Allen's and his chest before fainting in exhaustion.

Allen looked at Kanda with half-lidded eyes and swept his fingers across the semen-stained chest and brought them to his lips before licking them one by one, fully savouring the taste.

"Truly delightful indeed."

x-x-x

Allen woke up with a headache and brought a hand to massage his temple, hoping to clear away some uncomfortable feeling. He blinked a few times to clear away the fogginess of his sight before he was able to see raven hair in front of him. He used his arm to support himself and lifted him up a little.

Wait, raven hair?

There Kanda was, lying under him, his head tilted to the side and some of his side bangs covering his face. Then, he could faintly smell blood.

_What the?!_

He looked down and saw dried blood on Kanda inner thigh and patches of them on the bed sheet.

He had hurt him.

_No._

"Che. You're finally awake, fucking beansprout. You really took your time." A weak voice said and Allen looked up, seeing the unusual frail smirk Kanda produced. The raven turned his head to look at Allen with a pained expression, his eyes seemingly losing concentration any second. Allen's tears slipped down when Kanda continued to put up a strong facade, understanding it was to tell him it was not a fault of his.

"Stupid, why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry..."

Allen collapsed onto Kanda's shoulder where he cried, staining the skin with the salty droplets. Kanda could do nothing but to lie there, it was definitely better for Allen to let out everything first.

The raven then rose up a hand and placed it atop of Allen's head, intending to comfort him somewhat.

"It was not your fault anyway."

**x-x-x**

_I personally think it sucked. I'm brain dead right now. _

_Reviews will make me a very happy girl! _


End file.
